


Slumming It

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Rick’s been showing up at Jerry’s and hooking up with him a lot but it’s not a big deal.





	Slumming It

Rick strolled into Jerry’s apartment and grinned when Jerry rushed out to greet him. He grabbed him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Do you just sit around all day waiting for me to come over so you can blow me and cook me dinner?” He started kissing down Jerry’s neck.

“No!” Jerry said. “I’ve had a new job for a couple of weeks now. I write taglines for—”

“Oh my God, I only kind of cared when I thought that you wait around for me all day because that’s hot,” Rick told him. He squeezed Jerry’s ass and said, “Come on. Let’s get to business.”

He sat down on the couch.

“You’re always so cranky,” Jerry said as he got down on his knees in front of him. He grinned up at Rick as he started unzipping his pants. “But, I bet I know how to cheer you up,” he said in a teasing, sing song voice.

“Oh yeah? You figured out that blowing me puts me in a good mood? How’d you come to that genius conclusion?” Rick asked. Even though his voice was sarcastic, he couldn’t help himself from smiling at how cute Jerry was.

“Don’t be a dick,” Jerry said. He took Rick’s dick out and started sucking on it.

Rick groaned and threw his head back. “Oh shit yes,” he said. “You really get better at that every time. You’re good at taking feedback.”

He moaned softly as he lightly played with Jerry’s hair.

Jerry happily bobbed his head as he sucked on Rick’s dick. “Mmm,” he said. He started flicking his tongue on Rick’s tip hard.

“Oh, fuck,” Rick said. He yanked on Jerry’s hair happily.

Jerry bobbed his head hard, letting Rick’s dick hit his throat.

Rick groaned and pulled on Jerry’s hair as he came in his mouth.

Jerry pulled away and grinned up at Rick as he swallowed. “My turn!”

“Alright, baby, come here,” Rick said as he petted Jerry affectionately.

Jerry sat down in Rick’s lap. Rick took a device out of his pocket and pressed it against Jerry’s crotch.

Jerry moaned as he immediately came. He grabbed Rick’s arm and dug his fingers into him. “Fuck,” he said happily. “More?” He looked at Rick hopefully.

“Not right now,” Rick said, patting Jerry’s ass. “You’ve started on dinner, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Jerry said. He started setting up two TV trays.

Rick sighed. “Your apartment is so depressing. I’m going to move you into a house, something with big windows to let some natural light in. And, you know, actual furniture. I can’t stand spending so much time in this place.” He frowned when he noticed the way Jerry was smiling at him. “What?”

“You want to move in together?” 

Rick frowned. “What? No. I just want to move you into a nicer place because your life is sad. And I might keep some stuff there for convenience. But, don’t make it a whole thing, Jerry.”

Jerry grinned knowingly at Rick. “Mmhmm,” he said as he set a plate of lasagna in front of him. “Okay, Rick.”

“Pro-tip, Jerry, anytime you’re feeling smug, it means you’ve drastically misread the situation,” Rick told him. 

“I love you too, Rick,” Jerry said as he sat down next to him. 

Rick looked over at him, trying to figure out how he could even respond to that.

Jerry just grinned at him. 

Rick shook his head and turned on the TV.


End file.
